


Betrayer

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. ¿Qué es lo que siente Takezo Kensei al ver a Hiro traicionándole al besar a su princesa? Leve Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la segunda temporada de Héroes.

Se sentía traicionado. Se suponía que Yaeko era suya. Su princesa. Y él se la había arrebatado, llevándose con aquel beso todo lo que él era.

Sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

Sintió la pena asentarse en su corazón.

Él le había traicionado.

Yaeko era su princesa, nada más que suya. En las leyendas él vivía felizmente con su princesa, la más hermosa flor de todo el Japón.

Pero él, Hiro, se la había arrebatado, llevándose el corazón de la hermosa mujer. Rompiendo el suyo propio.

Porque ella era su princesa.

Recordó los tiempos en los que él era un borracho feliz y sin preocupaciones. Sólo importaba el dinero, la bebida y las mujeres. ¿Para qué querer más? Su vida había sido sencilla y sin mayores preocupaciones porque si algo salía mal, siempre tenía suficiente dinero para comprar sake y olvidar su fracaso.

Él había sido un borracho feliz hasta que llegó él.

Hiro le había convencido que ser un héroe era un gran negocio y le había creído. Incluso había empezado a hacer las cosas porque realmente le gustaba lo que empezaba a ser.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un héroe.

Todo por él.

¿Y para qué?

Para ser traicionado.

Al principio le había resultado un chico curioso de ideas locas. Muy risueño, pero que necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra. Le había pegado y huido de él. Se había enfadado al notar que le había robado la armadura y su preciada espada. Pero después había visto lo beneficioso de sus ideas y se unió a él, descubriendo su poder.

Y así se había convertido en un héroe.

Por él.

Y así se lo había pagado.

Traicionándolo.

Todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada.

Porque lo había perdido todo.

Miró la botella de sake, sabiendo que ahora no le serviría para nada. Ya no era un borracho. No. Ya no era un borracho feliz.

Quería hacerle daño a él por robárselo todo.

Su vida.

Su sake.

Su nombre.

Su princesa.

Su corazón.

Le destruiría sin compasión, ni remordimiento.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza aunque estaba roto.

Sonrió de medio lado. Iba a arrasar con todo lo que quería, con todo lo que amaba y valoraba.

Empezaría por destruir a su héroe, el gran Takezo Kensei.

Seguiría con Yaeko, la cultura japonesa y todo aquello que quisiese, tendría tiempo para pensarlo.

Porque él le había traicionado acabando con lo que amaba.

Hiro le había cambiado, le había mostrado otros caminos y él los había recorrido a su lado. Le había dado un nombre, una historia y una princesa y él lo había cogido aunque no lo quisiese, porque se lo había dado él.

Porque él ya no quería el dinero, ni ser leyenda, ni tener una princesa.

Le quería a él, con su sonrisa ilusionada, su mirada brillante al verle llegar tras cada batalla, su fe en él.

Pero no era suficiente para él.

No, ni tan si quiera al ser un héroe. Su héroe.

Y entonces llegó la manera de tenerle, de romper su corazón y mantenerle a su lado, destruyéndolo aún más.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Hiro era un traidor. Y ahora Kensei sería su traidor.

Traición por traición, nada más justo que eso.

Se levantó y se dispuso irse al campamento del enemigo.

Tendría todo lo que quería. Y lo que no consiguió como héroe, lo obtendría como villano.

 


End file.
